


Twilight 25 Challenge : Round 7 : My Entries

by Eishexe



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries into the Twilight 25 Challenge round 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 01:  Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 1, 3 through 25 - Beta'd by my awesome friend theidealskeptic. Please look up her work on FF.net.  
> Prompt 2 - Beta'd by my big bro. Thanks dude!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Blood is thicker than water.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Seth C./Leah C./Cullens/Bella  
Rating: T

_Blood is thicker than water, Seth!_ His sister’s yells are still echoing in his head. What does she know anyway? This whole turn-into-a-wolf thing ruined her life, she’s just angry at the world. The Cullens aren’t that bad. He doesn’t understand why they have to be enemies. The Cullens don’t hunt humans, plain and simple. And if Bella wants to be a vampire what’s the big deal? She’s asking for it, she _wants_ it and look at the family she gets to spend forever with. Yeah, so he’s a little jealous. _Blood **is** thicker but water tastes better_ , he decides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!


	2. Prompt : 02 'Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost, Than Never To Have Loved At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 : 'Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost, Than Never To Have Loved At All - The End of Twilight from a different perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: ‘Tis better to have loved and lost  
than never to have loved at all.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Victoria/James/Cullens/Bella  
Rating: T

_We shouldn’t be here._ My instinct snap. _Go._

It has been hours since the fire started. The emergency crews have long since given up hope on saving the place. I can feel the heat of the last few flames before they are snuffed out by the high powered hoses of the firemen. I watch as the pitiful humans wander about the wreckage. They will find no one. Still my dead heart almost jumps every time a crew man shouts he may have found something. It is long past midnight when the humans finally give up and move on. It is another full hour before I muster the courage to jump down from my hiding place, and cross the street. There is nothing left of the studio but burnt wood and broken glass.

 _Don’t go in! Leave it!_ My instinct scream.

I set my jaw. I will not be deterred. Not this time. I pick my way through the rumble, every sense on alert. This is all a trick, a rouse to let them think they’d beaten him. How many times have I watched him play this game with his prey? Thousands of time at least. I hope the next turn will bring us face to face. But with every step my hope wanes. The farther in I creep, the blacker the wreckage becomes. I am getting close to the start of the fire. The element burned fast and hot here. There is only one reason for a vampire to coax a fire to those temperatures.

 _Why aren’t you listening to me!?_ It growls. _Leave! There’s nothing for you here!_

“Shut up!” I spit.

The sound of hissing wood and collapsing debris answers as I come face to face with ground zero. The floorboards are pulled up and piled atop each other haphazardly. A bond fire, and accelerated one at that. I can still detect the odor of gasoline and sulfur. I really should not be here, but I have to know for sure. I have to know without a doubt, who did not walk away from this brawl. I circle the remnants of the pyre, searching for anything that would identify the victim. I wonder at the fight that had brought this place down. He must have managed to maim their pet. The cursed little human’s scent and blood oozes out of the few remaining floorboards not completely charred. Finding nothing lying in plain sight, I begin to dig; moving aside slats of wood and brushing away shattered glass. A moment later my hands still and I sink to my knees.

 _I tried to warn you..._ It whispers.

“No,” the word escapes me like a growl. “No. Not you…not you.”

There half buried it in pile of ash, is a small golden trinket. The coin would be insignificant to just about everyone, everyone but James and I. He said he had lost it years ago, said it was silly to keep something so useless anyway. That vampires did not need reminders, that reminders were for humans. Yet here it lay, shining as it had the first time I laid eyes upon it two centuries ago. The first time I had allowed him to catch me. The memory brings a small smile to my face.

_I have been evading him for months. I can sense the danger he presents, giving me an advantage. Every time he is close enough to pin me down I slip away. I know the aggravation I am causing him and I have thoroughly been enjoying it. I don’t understand why he is hunting me to begin with. But I do understand it will not end well for me if he succeeds. There are thousands of humans to hunt here. What is so interesting about me? It’s not like he can eat me, can he? No no. Anne said vampires can’t eat other vampires. Only humans. Maybe it’s the fact I am not easy to catch? I remember Hilda telling us once about vampires that could catch any prey no matter how far it traveled. I wonder if he is one of these? If so this game could go on forever. Heidi had said these type rarely gave up on catching their quarry._

_This cat and mouse game continues for years. Up and down the streets of London. Over the rooftops and through the sewers as well. Night after night it is the same, it becomes almost routine. Every night he nearly catches me and every night I just manage to escape; leaving half drained humans behind me for him to finish off. I think that more than anything irritates him._

_Then suddenly one morning just before the sun rise, everything changes. His purpose for finding me changes. I don’t know how I know but I do. He no longer means harm. There is an overwhelming urgency now in the way he looks for me, a more fervent desperation in his hunting. Eventually curiosity gets the better of my judgement and I allow him to catch up. He is brazen, but honest. Cocky, but firmly assured of himself. He makes no attempt to trick me, no move to corner me._

_My entire life is ripped to shreds and rebuilt in those beginning months. He is cautious, but risk taking. He will go to any length to win. Our first hunt together lasts all night because he refuses to settle for second best. The coin is the only thing of value on our meal._

He had taken what I thought to be a momentary fancy to the coin. Apparently through all his talk he had been sentimental after all. I never wanted to cry more in my entire existence than now. First Anne and our coven, and now my precious James. I am always left. I always escape. No matter how grim, how desperate the situation I always survive. The sadness, that I am now once again alone, is nearly unbearable. Eternity seemed bright and beautiful just a few hours before. Now it is a barren hole, with no bottom. My instinct warned me. It had pushed me to stay back. Stay apart from this confrontation. Somehow it had known it would end badly. Why did I listen? If I had been here to help him. Been here to back him up. Maybe he would still be here. Spit firing mad at me for interfering, but still here - with me.

 _Stop second guessing me!_ It bellows. _This is their fault. Those Cullens. If they weren’t going against the natural order. If they didn’t keep pets, James would still be here! They did this to him, not you. Stop wallowing in self pity. There is a score to be settled!!_

The sadness is pushed aside. Self pity will get me nowhere. The Cullens, the one named Edward specifically, must pay for what they have done. And eye for an eye. Inspiration sparks my thoughts. He took James from me, killing him would be too kind. His human pet. She will die and he will feel my pain. It is the perfect revenge.

Carefully I pulled the leather pouch about my neck free from beneath my t-shirt. It had been my sister's once upon a time. It seems fitting to have them tucked away together. Gathering some of his ashes and the coin into it, I pull the opening closed and slip it back over my head. _I love you James Trusler. He will pay for ruining us, for taking you away. I promise I will finish what you started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome :)


	3. Prompt 03 : Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 : Good Things Come to Those Who Wait - Patience was never one of her strong suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Good things come to those who wait.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Jacob/Jasper  
Rating: T

This is crazy, completely unfair and a little underhanded. She paces in their room, fighting the urge to run screaming down the hallway like a mad woman off her meds. It is their anniversary, for goodness sake. She should be a part of planning it. _He_ should be a part of planning it. But instead it’s been left up to Jacob of all people! What was Jasper thinking?! Yes, it will be a surprise. Yes, she hasn’t had a surprise in, well ever. But it isn’t worth the risk! How did she get talked into this? What was _she_ thinking? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome!


	4. Prompt 4 : Do As I Say, Not As I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - Do as I say, not as I do - Seth / Jake / Sam, a lot of yelling and a TV to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Seth/Jake/Sam  
Rating: T

“It’s over, there is no reason for you to keep doing it!” Jake bellows.  
“But y-!” Seth starts.  
“I’m the alpha and what I say goes!” Jacob snaps.  
“That’s not fair!” Seth growls.  
“Both of you calm down!” Sam warns, turning the TV up a little.  
“Seth, I’ve imprinted,” Jake sighs. “On a girl that will never die. I’ll phase for the rest of forever. You’ve still got a chance to grow up.”  
“Maybe I don’t want to grow up!” Seth yells. “Maybe I like things as they are!”  
“Seth, do as he says, not as he does.” Sam huffs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	5. Prompt 5 : No Pain, No gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - No Pain, No Gain - Work now bleed later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: No pain, no gain.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett  
Rating: T

"Son of a...!" Emmett grunted, pouring whiskey over the wound. _Get your story straight. Bear, not whiskey._ The excuse will be the bear fought back instead of the whiskey bottle broken over a man’s head last night. Re-wrapping the wound, he drew heavily from his flask and piled his kill on his sled. After severe aggravation and use of words his mother would wash his mouth out with soap for, he headed home. Despite his injury, he couldn’t complain. These bears would keep them fed for a while. Giving him plenty of time to enjoy his hobbies: alcohol and women. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	6. Prompt 6 : Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 - Don't bite the hand that feeds you - Prodigal child of 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Don’t bite the hand  
that feeds you.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Edward/Carlisle  
Rating: T

Quiet. Unbearably and horridly quiet. The piano still rests untouched. His room the exact way he left it. I don’t have the heart to change anything. He’s been gone four years but I have to believe he’s going to come back. The house is hauntingly empty. My husband is at work, it’s just me here. The loneliness is overwhelming. _How did Carlisle handle being alone all those years?_  
“Perseverance.” A pained voice floats in from the hallway. “I am so sor-”  
“It doesn’t matter,” I dismiss the unnecessary apology and pull him into a hug. “You’re home, where you belong.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	7. Prompt 7 : Fools Rush In Where Angels Fear To Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7 - Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - That thin line between fools and angels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Fools rush in where  
angels fear to tread.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie/Edward/Carlisle/Esme/Emmett  
Rating: T

_Just five hundred more miles. You can do this Rosalie. You’ve come this far. You will not kill him and you will not let him die. Now move your ass!_  
“Rose?” the abrupt end to his practice of Moonlight Sonata, brings both of his parents to the doorway of the music room.  
“Edward what is it?” Esme asks.  
“Rosalie has an injured human with her.” He responds his face drawing up in concentration.  
“Tell me she-?” Carlisle starts.  
“No, no. She didn’t bite him.” he answers. “She saved him from a bear. She wants...she wants you to turn him, Carlisle!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome!


	8. Prompt 8 : Youth Is Wasted On The Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 : Youth Is Wasted On the Young - Prom from the POV of someone a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Youth is wasted on the young.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Red-headed Fork’s High School Administrator  
Rating: T

_Make-up, hair, dresses, tuxedos, shoes, spending three months allowance on a limo._ Not a single care in the world that tomorrow they had finals. Not a single care in the world that tonight, in the grand scheme of things, meant nothing to their futures. Being crowned king or queen of prom wouldn’t pay the bills, you know, but at this moment that didn't matter. Only being as beautiful as was possible, and for some stealing that first kiss. I envy their innocence, their ability to dismiss the bigger picture for the sake of having fun. _Ah, to be young again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	9. Prompt 9 : Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 : Practice Makes Perfect - Before boys meant anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Practice makes perfect.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Renee  
Rating: T

_1-2-3-4 turn and spin. 1-2-3-4 turn and whoa!_  
*Thud*  
Bella rubs her backside, scrambling to rejoin the ranks of her fellow dancers before the teacher notices the mishap.  
“Can you _please_ quit tripping over your feet?!” a classmate hisses, as she dances along to _The Nutcracker_ as if she had been born knowing the steps already. “You’re going to ruin everything, Isabella!”  
Bella sighs inwardly. One day she is going to tell her mom she hates ballet class. Why can’t her mom understand she just is not coordinated? Her last name may be Swan but a swan she is not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!


	10. Prompt 10: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Curiosity Killed The Cat - A minute in the life of a teenage boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Curiosity killed the cat.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Mike/Bella/Edward/Jessica  
Rating: T

He’s supposed to be with Jessica. She is his prom date after all. But he can’t help it. He has to know what is so damn special about Edward Cullen. He doesn’t trust him, not one bit. But Bella is so hung up on the guy, he can’t catch a second of her time. He peeks from his hiding place and wishes he hadn’t. Their kiss will haunt him for weeks.  
“Mike! What are you doing?” Jessica whines, appearing behind him.  
“F-fresh air” he stutters, herding her back indoors. Second best isn’t his game but it will have to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	11. Prompt 11 :  When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11 : When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade - New talents and a taste for vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: When life gives you lemons,   
make lemonade.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie  
Rating: M

_One, two, I’m coming for you. Three, four, I’m not your whore. Five, six, there’s no fixing this. Seven, eight, I’m forever awake. Nine, ten, you’ll die for your sins._ I hum the tune quietly as the light goes out of his eyes. The others are dead too. I had taken my time with each one of them, ensuring their deaths were as slow and as excruciating as my own tortured demise. If I was in my right mind I would be horrified with what I’d done. But I’m not in my right mind and it is all their fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews welcome!


	12. Prompt 12 : Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 : Once Bitten, Twice Shy - A little peek into the pov of the kind minded girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Once bitten, twice shy.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Angela/Ben  
Rating: T

He’s so upbeat all the time. H never lets anyone see how sad he is. But I know he’s sad, I know it still hurts. His ex ran all over him, and then dropped him like a hot plate when her father got a new job and moved the family out of town. I’d never forgive her for that. He glances my way and I smile. He smiles back but it's only a small smile and directed more at his shoes then at me. He likes me, I’m sure of it. He’s just too afraid to get himself hurt again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	13. Prompt 13 :  The Grass Is Always Greener On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13 : The grass is always greener on the other side - And sometimes it REALLY is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: The grass is always greener   
on the other side.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Rosalie/Edward  
Rating: T

The smells of a thousand different things accosts her nose at once. The sound from a thousand different sources raps against her ears. She can detect each individual speck of dust on the mantle across the room. _This is how he has seen the world for over one hundred years. No wonder he couldn't describe it to me,_ she thinks. Oh, how so very wrong Rosalie had been. In her case at least, the grass actually is greener on the non-human side of the fence. She regrets nothing, a coy smile playing on her lips. _I am no longer ordinary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews welcome!


	14. Prompt 14 :  A Chain Is Only As Strong As Its Weakest Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14 : A Chain Is Only As Strong As Its Weakest Link - Being helpless is never any fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: A chain is only as strong   
as its weakest link.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee/Jacob/Bella/Kate/Edward  
Rating: T 

Useless. Her talents are of no consequence in this situation. She watches from the window as her mother practices with their Denali cousin, Kate. She feels guilty. This looming battle is all because of her. She sighs, gently running her fingers through Jacob’s fur, as he naps beside her. He would chide her for these thoughts, if he knew she was having them. She wills away the want to cry. Crying will get her nowhere.  
“You are anything but useless, Renesmee,” a quiet voice reprimands from the across the room.  
 _I just wish I could help, Daddy,_ she replies silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


	15. Prompt 15 : Fight Fire With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 : Fight fire with fire - Poor Edward...so much that cannot be un-seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Fight fire with fire.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Edward/Unsuspecting Bear  
Rating: T

“Now who can tell me why in some cases fire is a better deterrent to itself than water?” The teacher’s voice is soft and her perfume smells like rain. She is every bit the woman whose skirt tail I would have chased as a human. Edward coughs, his pencil lead snapping off. Why was he always so uptight? Oh yeah he was born in that “prim and proper” era. No dirty thoughts allowed. Damn, I could use a bear about now. I check my watch and frown. It’s only Tuesday. This week is going to take ages at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome.


	16. Prompt 16 : Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16 : Mind over matter - somethings are better left erased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Mind over matter.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice  
Rating: T

_Mary, had a little lamb...little lamb...it’s fleece was white as snow..._ Her voice has long gone out, but she could still sing it, even if only to herself. The screaming, the cursing, the pounding on the walls of her cell. None of it changed a thing. If she couldn't escape this wretched place physically, she would endeavor to escape it mentally. _Mind over matter,_ she reminds herself.  
“Mary, Mary quite contrary.” Her voice breaks and cracks. “This is your garden now. With whitewashed walls and dim lit halls. And all the pretty pills lined up in a row.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome!


	17. Prompt 17 : To Err Is Human; To Forgive Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17 : To err is human; to forgive divine. - One day. Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: To err is human; to forgive, divine.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle/Rosalie  
Rating: T

Thinking back on it, I could justifiably blame my father for what happened to me. But to be honest it just seemed like a great waste of energy. I’ve lived for nearly four centuries. That’s a long time to hold a grudge. I’ve seen what that kind of bitterness does to someone. I pray that one day she will forgive them, and be completely whole again. That one day she can let go of the hate, and the overwhelming want for what she can’t have. She forgave me. That was a step in the right direction but only a step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome!


	18. Prompt 18 : Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18 : Patience is a virtue - That he doesn't possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Patience is a virtue.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Renesmee/Alice/Edward  
Rating: T

Awkward. That’s what this is; utterly awkward. Why did Alice insist on this? We’ve lived together and been inseparable since Nessie was born. Being “together” is just kind of a thing. Why do we suddenly need an “official” first date? Why’s it so important? And why does it take girls forever to get ready?  
“Jake?” she asks. I look up and my stomach drops into my feet. _Oh right, they like breaking your brain by amplifying their hotness._  
“Wow. Y-you look great, Ness.” I stumble. Edward is not going to like that dress, making this Alice imposed situation worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome.


	19. Prompt 19 : Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19 : Out of Sight, Out of Mind - Or so she hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Out of sight, out of mind.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Lauren/Tyler/Bella  
Rating: T

Nail and facial appointment at twelve. Getting my hair done at three. Mom’s picking up my new dress at four. That gives me plenty of time to get ready before Tyler gets there at six-thirty. With that mouse headed little bitch gone, Tyler will finally see exactly what he’s missing out on. Sure Daddy’s going to flip his top when he sees the dress I picked out, but Mom will calm him down. She always does. _Operation: Blow Tyler Crowly’s Mind and Make Him Forget Isabella Swan Exists is a go._ I think, handing Tyler my history notes to copy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome!


	20. Prompt 20 : The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bigger they are, the harder they fall - The Optimist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: The bigger they are,   
the harder they fall.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Carlisle/Volturi/Edward  
Rating: T

Being afraid. He has never been afraid of anything, ever. Neither as a human nor as a vampire and he is not about to start. Not with so much on the line. There will be no fight. If anyone can talk them out of a confrontation it is his dad. He can spin words better than a spider can a web. He knows the Volturi are dangerous. But nothing they can’t handle. They have him and Jasper. Nothing bad is gonna happen today.  
“Remember Em, the bigger you are...” Edward mutters.  
“Yea yea, the harder you kick ass!” He laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome!


	21. Prompt 21 : Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two's Company, Three's a Crowd - And then...then there's the dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Two’s company, three’s a crowd.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella/Mike  
Rating: T

Edward gone. Check. Horror movie. Check. Hand positioned casually on the armrest. Check. Now to get rid of the other idiot. I sigh quietly, trying to enjoy the movie. Mike doesn’t last long. I vaguely see him skitter out of the theatre holding his mouth shut. Bella doesn’t even look after him in concern. _Finally._ I cheer silently. I scoot a fraction of an inch to my right. She doesn’t even blink or acknowledge my movement. If I didn’t fear the wrath of Charlie I might try the stretch maneuver. _Hey the blonde made it!_ I notice. _That never happens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!


	22. Prompt 22 : Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss. - Good in theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: Ignorance is bliss.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie/Jacob/Renesmee  
Rating: T

I don’t wanna know. I don’t wanna know. Wow she’s a big for being a few months old. No stop. I don’t wanna know. I have a granddaughter and that’s all that matters. Bella seems much better now too. A little less aloof. That’s a good thing right? Of course it is. I don’t wanna know why. I told them I didn’t. Jacob - him changing was a big enough blow to my system for one lifetime.  
“Grandpa Charlie!” Renesmee squeals bounding out of the car.  
 _Yep, don’t need to know a thing._ I confirm, gathering her up in a bear hug. 


	23. Prompt 23 : The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with good intentions - Its never a dull moment with him around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Esme/Edward/Rosalie  
Rating: T

“In a hole in the gr-ground there li-ved a ho-bbit*,” He struggles.  
“Good Em.” Esme cheers. “That’s great you’ll have this down by the end of the book!”  
“Thanks Esme,” he grins, turning to his brother. “And thanks for not telling Rose I can’t read, Edward.”  
“No problem.” Edward answers from the music room. “She’d have just hit me anyway.”  
“Probably,” he chuckles. “Hey once I get this I’ll be able to read Rose’s diary!”  
Esme rolls her eyes giving Emmett a disapproving look. Maybe this _hadn’t_ been the best decision she’d made; but there is no turning back now.

_____________________________________________________________________  
*first sentence in J.R.R. Tolkien’s _The Hobbit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!


	24. Prompt 24 : The Darkest Hour Is Just Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest hour is just before dawn. - The end of the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: The darkest hour is just before dawn.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Jasper  
Rating: T

I would be cursing the rain if I was still human. But I am not human anymore, I am a monster now. With only guilt and regret as company. A light shining through the darkness catches my attention. Red's Diner in neon letters grace the roof. Only a few heartbeats reach my ears. There’s minimal chance for an accident. If I am going to stop before my rush through the city beyond now is probably the best time. Perhaps a little shelter will lessen my growing suicidal tendencies. My doubts are high but I reach for the door handle anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews welcome!


	25. Prompt 25 :  If At First You Don't Succeed, Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. - No one ever said he was persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn but I love living in their world.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.  
Pen Name: Eishexe  
Pairing/Character(s): Aro/Alice/Irina  
Rating: T

The first time was no. The second time was a more respectful answer, but still no. Perhaps this time, with no other options left except sheer loneliness, the answer will undoubtedly be yes. That or death but neither I, my counterparts nor our precious ones will ever give her that. She will be mine this time. My plan is perfect. They have finally misstepped and the pretty little heartbroken Denali has come running to tattle. The Olympic Coven will be gone, and I will finally have my most sought after prize. _Oh what a trophy she will make._ I surmise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
